niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Moskwa 2004
Moskwa 2004 EDGAR van de Kleine Compagnie doskonała (excellent); II ResCAC; sędzia Cabral Jose Monteiro de Barros (Portugalia) 26 pkt. Jeszcze w Wilnie tak naprawdę nie myślałem serio o wyjeździe na tę wystawę. Tak, była o niej mowa, ale raczej w kontekście wspomnieniowym - że prestiżowa, że tak duża, że taki dobór sędziów itp. Ruta nawet zażartowała, że już mogę jechać - niuf wygrał dwa lata temu, więc znów jest szansa na "BiS-a"... Był co prawda jeden "pewniak" - rozognione zwycięstwem na klubowej małżeństwo z Białorusi, właściciele hodowli opartej na psach od Soni - z "King of Helluland". Stwierdzili, że BoB z tej wystawy byłby ładnym rozpoczęciem sezonu 2004 i że warto jechać - więc pojadą. Wileńska klubówka to także rozpoczęcie części "szczenięcej" i to właśnie maluchy zajmowały najwięcej czasu w grudniu. Decyzja o zgłoszeniu naszych psów zapadła jakoś tak "na uboczu", przy okazji kolejnych rozmów o planach na 2004 - efektem było stukanie w klawiaturę na ostatnią chwilę - w noc sylwestrową. Niemniej jednak "klamka zapadła" - jedziemy na.... Eurazję-2004 do Moskwy! Najpierw papierkologia. Załatwianie wizy w Konsulacie Rosji we Wrzeszczu. Papiery złożone, telefon: ze względu na zaostrzenie przepisów proszę o dokument z RKF o wystawie. OK - wymiana maili i załatwione. Drugi telefon: RKF nie jest na liście instytucji "wyższego użytku", trzeba zapłacić 15 dolarów. OK, pomaga Miłka z Sopotu, która załatwia wpłatę (nie muszę dokładać kolejnych dwustu kilometrów). W końcu dwa dni przed wyjazdem odbieram paszport z wklejoną wizą. Do tego wizyta u weta - zaświadczenie "powiatówki" na wyjazd i możemy ruszać. Piątek rano - do busa zapakowana cała ferajna. Dwa niufy i trzy landseery. Ruszamy. Szczeniaki - dwa landseery - zostają "na przechowaniu" w Olsztynie, reszta jedzie dalej. Granica litewska bezboleśnie, do Wilna dojeżdżamy późnym wieczorem (tracimy godzinę na różnicy czasu). Psy biegają po całej posesji, zaczynają się wieczorne pogaduchy. W końcu - zważywszy na nadchodzący ciężki dzień - idziemy spać. Rano - kierunek Moskwa! Wstajemy dość wcześnie - całe szczęście dla mnie, że "kradnę" godzinkę snu na różnicy czasu. Mały spacer z psiarnią i w drogę. Poerwsza granica - litewsko-łotewska, dość szybko przejeżdżamy, jak zwykle tylko wzbudzając zainteresowanie psami. Jedziemy trochę dalej na pólnoc, nie chcąc przejeżdżać przez Białoruś. Do granicy z Rosją dojeżdżamy w porze "późnoobiadowej". �?otysze znów puszczają nas szybko - informują o psach, które przed nami jechały na wystawę. Cóż - teraz Rosja i "schody". Przed budką kolejka, samochody stoją, czasem z któregoś wysiada kierowca i idzie do budki. Po dziesięciu minutach czekania idę i ja. Pogranicznik bez skrępowania wymienia kwotę, za jaką mogę przejechać - mówię, że się zastanowię i proszę o zgodę na wyprowadzenie psów. Zgoda - więc biorę czeredę na smycz i idziemy oblewać pobocze. Za chwilę wołanie: "trzeba było powiedzieć, że to niufy, ja też mam niufa; taryfa ulgowa - 20 dolców i przejeżdżajcie". Ruszamy. Znów czekanie - nie ma celnika. Po 20 minutach jest celnik. 1597 kwitów i kartek, biegania do kserokopiarki i wymieniania pieniędzy - z granicy wyruszamy już o szarówce. Droga fatalna - TIR-y zrobiły swoje. Śnieg na całe szczęście jest częściowo wybawieniem, bo błoto śnieżne - zatyka potężne dziury. Odcinki po 50 km bez jakichkolwiek oznak życia nie są czymś nadzwyczajnym - gorzej, że milknie radio i... telefon nie ma zasięgu. Aż strach pomyśleć, co by się stało w razie awarii samochodu. Brrr.... Po północy przystajemy na parkingu i ryzykujemy ciepły posiłek w barakowozie. Kawa, ryż i kotlet mielony (polecany przez szefa kuchni) oraz posiekany, niedawno odmrożony pomidor. Da się zjeść. Psiaki na siusiu i dalej w drogę. Około 3.30 dojeżdżamy do stolicy. Tu - Europa. Drogi o wiele lepsze, oświetlone, dobrze oznakowane. Pod gmach wystawowy trafiamy bez większego błądzenia. Stajemy obok kilku busów z obcymi rejestracjami. Znów psie siusiu i krótki nocleg (znów strata 1 godziny na zmianie czasu). Rano - wystawa... Trochę zmarznięty, poganiany przez psiaki wstaję około 6 czasu moskiewskiego. Przed jedynym, zamkniętym wejściem do hali wystawowej wrze. Głównie za sprawą pudli, a raczej ich właścicieli - hala ma być otwarta nie wcześniej, niż o 7, a oni potrzebują masę czasu na przygotowanie podopiecznych. Mile zabrzmiały argumenty w dyskusji, że na przykład "w Polsze" to można było jeszcze w nocy zacząć przygotowania... W końcu otwarte. Budzę Rutę i idziemy po papiery (płacimy na wystawie. Nie da rady - najpierw trzeba dostać sławetną "bumażkę" od weta, a więc stanąć w koszmarnej kolejce z psami. Bez sensu - my nie chcemy wchodzić z psami, mogą przeczekać pierwszy najazd wystawiających w samochodzie. Mała awantura z ochroniarzem, w końcu sprawę rozstrzyga komisarz wystawy - wpuścić. Właściwie bez sensu, bo i tak bez numerów i katalogu, ale - wchodzimy. I całe szczęście - ringi są duże, ale wokół nich miejsca na lekarstwo, a gęstniejący tłum zaczyna szczelnie wypełniać wolne miejsca. Idę szybko po klatki - w samą porę, zajmuję ostatnie wolne miejsce, stolik stawiam już częściowo "na" tablicy ogłoszeń, dyskretnie przestawiając kubeł na śmieci. Odtąd do prawie samego końca będziemy cierpieć na brak miejsca - gdy zbyt energicznie czeszę Basa, za każdym razem łokciem robię komuś kuku... Pokonujemy kolejkę do weta z psami, wzbudzając sensację wśród współwystawowiczów i nadchodzących zwiedzających. Kolejka jednakże zaczęła się już na dworze, więc psy mają "podwozia" ubłocone i mokre. Ruszam na poszukiwanie miejsca do podlączenia suszarki - nic z tego... Pół godziny poszukiwań nadaremnie. wprawdzie na sali jest podłączony "głos" na ringu honorowym, ale miejsca wokól niego już nie uświadczysz. W końcu znów trafiam na komisarza - ten lituje się nad dolą wystawcy i wynegocjowuje elektrykę w... gabinecie lekarskim. W ekspresowym tempie suszę całą czwórkę, na wielką kosmetykę nie starcza już czasu. W trakcie przygotowań co i rusz trafiamy na znajomych - tych, których my znamy jak i tych, którzy nas znają (a my ich nie bardzo). Przypominają - a to Petersburg, a to Dortmund, a to inne wystawy. Co i rusz psiaki wychodzą "na zdjęcie", chętnych jest sporo. Jak zwykle sensację budzi przygotowanie panów na stole (pamiętny historii ze złożeniem się stolika pod Aragonkiem w Petersburgu mam podwójne zabezpieczenie). Jakaś regionalna telewizja robi wywiad, jakieś małżeństwo płacze - bo "stracili takiego samego czarnucha przed rokiem", ktoś pyta o landseery, ktoś o wspólnych znajomych - angielski krzyżuje się z rosyjskim, czasem Ruta wspomaga niemieckim - wesoło! A tłum gęstnieje, wygląda jakby kolejka sprzed Mauzoleum Lenina przeniosła się do naszej hali... Droga do sekretariatu po numery i suweniry od sponsora (długopis, notesik z terminami wystaw, próbki karm) zajmuje mi... 17 minut w jedną stronę!!! Rootweilery (sędziowane przez DWA dni!) powoli kończą - ruszam więc z Feniksem i Iką pod wejście na ring. Zaraz wchodzimy - >a tu tymczasem zamieszanie wśród oczekujących w pobliżu niufistów z Rosji; >> podniesione głosy powitań, wymiana okrzyków! To "naczalstwo" klubu >> nowofundlanda z Moskwy, "delegat" z klubu "ogólnorosyjskiego" i jeszcze >> ktoś, a wszyscy oni szukają... mnie! Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałem, że "w >> programie" było także spotkanie "klubowe". Szybkie usprawiedliwienie, >> zaciśnięte kciuki "na szczęście" u nowopoznanych i już sekretarz wzywa na >> ring. >> Portugalczyk sędziuje szybko i ostro. Bez taryfy ulgowej dla jedynego >> landseera - psa, zaliczam całą "jazdę obowiązkową: zgryz, P1, jąderka, >> ugięcie grzbietu i sierść pod włos oraz ogólne "macanko", w tym także >> porównanie za pomocą "suwmiarki" czyli palców - proporcji czaszki, długości >> ogona itp. Potem bieg - dwa spore koła, "od sie - do sie", w końcu sędzia >> odwraca się tyłem rozpoczynając dyktowanie oceny. Nic nie wnioskując z jego >> kamiennej miny, ustawiam Feniksa najlepiej, jak potrafię i czekam... >> >> Sędzia mówi coś do tłumaczki, ta zdziwiona wymienia jakieś kwestie z >> gospodarzem ringu. Później dopiero dowiaduję się, o co chodzi - teraz >> skonsternowany otrzymuję polecenie od sędziego: bieg wokoło! Zdziwiony >> ruszam, a tu tymczasem rozlegają się brawa - to sędzia ustawił CACiBa i >> zaczął klaskać, a za nim widzowie! Zrobiło mi się ciepło - nie wiem, od >> biegu, czy ze wzruszenia, ale nic to - dziękuję sędziemu i szybko wymieniam >> ringówki - teraz dziewczynka. >> >> Fakt, że przy Feniu trudno sprostać wyzwaniu i pokazać się lepiej, nie mogę >> jednak narzekać na Ikę - jest poprawna, nie sprawia kłopotu. Dostajemy >> jednakże "tylko" bardzo dobry, i tym samym Ika nabywa pełne prawa hodowlane. >> "Dzięki" niższej ocenie nie ma już porównania w płciach i mogę spokojnie >> "przedrzeć" się do naszych klatek, aby zabrać niufy. >> >> Dowiaduję się też, o co chodziło wcześniej na ringu. Oto dowiedziawszy się, >> że fenio wygrał swoją klasę, miłe skądinąd panie w ringu chciały... porównać >> go o CACIB z niufami! Dobrze, że sędzia na czas wszystko wyprostował... >> >> W psich niufach obsadzone wszystkie klasy, Bas jest razem z pięcioma >> konkurentami w championach - jest więc chwilka czasu aby się... zdenerwować. >> Widzę, jak przy ringu Wiktor "pucuje" swojego championa, niedawnego >> zwycięzcę klubówki w Wilnie. Widzę potężnego "niufo-mastifa", tak >> podobającego się wielu zwolennikom skrajnie "amerykańskiego typu. No tak - >> walka zapowiada się ciężka, a miało być tak przyjemnie - przecież to "tylko" >> Rosja... >A więc czas na nowofundlandy. >> Wyciągam Basa z klatki i ogarnia mnie przerażenie: cały kark psa wysypany >> białym, lepiącym się proszkiem. Biały puder ma Ruta dla Fenikasa, ale ma on >> inną konzystencję, poza tym Ruta też jest zdziwiona. Nie czas jednak na >> dywagacje - zabieram się do pośpiesznego szczotkowania, co kończy się >> wcieraniem białej mazi w sierść. Żegnajcie myśli o powodzeniu w ringu - >> walczyć jednak trzeba do końca. Na przemian używając ręcznika i szczotki >> doprowadzam Basa do wyglądu "podwórkowego" - o jakości wystawowej nie może >> być już mowy. Gdyby choć dmuchawkę - ale to tylko pomarzyć... >> Ruszamy. Bas jest pierwszy, przepycham się więc przez nieco zdziwionych, >> widzących mnie trzeci raz wystawowiczów. Nasze manele były nieco z boku, >> większość więc widzi Basa po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Szkoda - przedtem był >> ładniejszy (a raczej ładniej przygotowany...). >> Znów procedura - jak przy Feniksie. Sędzia kręci nieco głową na Basa zęby, >> spiłowane od wodnych aportów. Nieco uspokaja go moja odpowiedź na pytanie o >> wiek psa. Z drżeniem przeżywam próbę sierści - na całe szczęście sędzia robi >> to bardziej z boku psa, przy okazji "macania" żeber. Oddycham z ulgą... >> Zabiera się za drugiego, a ja mam chwilę, aby spojrzeć na konkurentów. Pies >> za mną jest doskonały - nie "ameryk", ale i nie typowy Niemiec. Duża, mocna >> głowa, szeroka klatka piersiowa, proste łapy; nie nadmiernie kosmetykowany, >> ale przygotowany "europejsko" - choć handlerka, ładna dziewczyna w kolorowej >> sukience, ma nieco skośne oczy. Nie jest, na całe szczęście, znacznie >> większy od Basa, czego nie można powiedzieć o następnych - zwłaszcza o >> potężnym "mastifo-niufie". Nawet champion Wiktora (z linii King of Helluland >> Soni Krockowej) wygląda przy nim mikro... >> Zaczynamy rundkę - tylko jedną, widząc brak miejsca dla sześciu dużych psów >> sędzia od razu przystępuje do "badań indywidualnych": "od sie - do sie", >> trójkąt, a niekiedy i "kólko - ekstra". Taką procedurę zalicza i Bas, co >> przy jego lenistwie doprowadza mnie do palpitacji serca. Wyciągnięty >> jednakże z klatki jest chyba zadowolony ze swobody, bo choć nie jak >> błyskawica, to w miarę szybko wykonuje komendy i nie odstaje zbytnio w >> biegu. Dostajemy czerwoną wstążkę (na pierwszej wystawie wzbudziła moje >> przerażenie - teraz już wiedziałem, że to doskonała) i wędrujemy do kąta. >> Sędzia trochę zwalnia tempo - zaczyna dokładnie badać co poniektórych >> konkurentów, porównuje ich w biegu parami. nas nie rusza - dobrze to czy >> źle? Ale jednemu psu już podziękował, a gospodarz nie każe nam wyjść. W >> końcu sędzia każe biegać Basowi ze swoim sąsiadem (tym od skośnookiej, moim >> faworytem). No cóż - to pewnie formalność, ale jeden z nas ma szanse na >> lokatowe, czwarte miejsce. Szkoda wygrać, bo konkurent ładny, naprawdę mi >> się podoba (dziewczyna zresztą - przyznaję się - też) - ale i szkoda >> przegrać, bo nieformalne przedostatnie miejsce trochę boli. >> Znów decyzja sędziego - bieg w kółko, zaczyna znowu Bas, za nim sąsiad, >> sędzia trochę miesza w dalszej kolejności. Bas już znudzony, nie chce mu się >> biegać, sędzia każe mi przepuścić sąsiada - pewnie, żebym nie tamował tempa. >> Nie każe jednak (ku mojemu zdziwieniu) zejść mi z ringu - zatrzymuje stawkę, >> gratuluje biegnącemu na końcu. To pewnie zwycięzca. Gospodarz ustawia >> tabliczki lokatowe. Nieśmiała nadzieja na wygraną z sąsiadem o IV lokatę >> pryska, gdy sędzia gratuluje również jego handlerce, wskazując gestem >> tabliczki z lokatami. Pewnie będzie czwarty... >> Ale co to się dzieje? Wszystko na raz, jak w puszczonym za szybko filmie - >> widzę, jak ostatni ze stawki (ten, którego "podejrzewałem" o zwycięstwo) >> schodzi z ringu, przyjmuję uścisk sędziego, wskazującego mi.... lokatę!!! I >> widzę, jak moja sąsiadka z widocznymi łzami w oczach całuje swojego niufa >> stojąc na..... PIERWSZEJ lokacie!!! A więc - nie, to niemożliwe.... A >> jednak... to nie pomyłka - jesteśmy na DRUGIM miejscu!!! Teraz dopiero >> dochodzi to do mnie, przyjmuję gratulacje od Wiktora, który mówi coś o >> rychłym rewanżu w Wilnie, gratuluję sąsiadce, od której "w rozpędzie" >> dostaję policzkowego buziaka. No i... znów idę do kąta (taki tu zwyczaj), >> czekając na rozstrzygnięcie CACIBA. >> Jestem tak szczęśliwy, że ze spokojem przyjmuję przegraną. CACIBA bierze >> champion sąsiadki, leniwy Bas przegrywa jednak ze zwycięzcą z otwartej. >> Musimy "zadowolić się" ResCAC-em, który spadł z nieba... A raczej z dachu >> moskiewskej hali Sportu... >> Oszołomiony idę po Tracy... Wiem, że w suczkach oceniana jest jeszcze młodzież - spokojnie więc zamieniam psy, ostatni szlif szaty Tracy i przedzieram się na powrót przed ring. Naprzeciwko mnie wybiega gospodarz ringu - z wypiekami na twarzy: a Wy gdie byli? Wasza ocziered uże poszła! Rozgorączkowany wchodzę na ring - pusty - i dowiaduję się, że konkurentka Tracy - jedyna w pośredniej - już została oceniona. Sędzia po psach w młodzieży ocenił suczki z tejże klasy i wybrał Najlepszego Juniora - tak więc ocena suczek z pośredniej nastąpiła zaraz po psich championach. Ach, gdybym to wiedział... Sędzia proponuje mi ocenę "poza konkursem" - oczywiście, zgadzam się, dobre i to... Amerykański typ wyraźnie nie jest jednak w guście sędziego - opis jest poprawny, lecz bez rewelacji. Na koniec werdykt "pocieszający": ocena bardzo dobra, tak że nie mam specjalnie co się martwić Kategoria:Wystawy 2004